


Why. Did. I. Agree. To. This!?

by Politely_Spooky



Series: Kinda Glad I Agreed... [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Ultimate Custom Night - Fandom
Genre: Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Lefty is non-binary, M/M, MTF reader, Multi, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Size Kink, Smut, Trans Female Character, because y'all really need more MtF Reader stuff, fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky
Summary: When you had seen the application for a job where you'd kinda just... sit, and stare at disturbingly realistic animatronic animals all night, your first thought was, "Yes! Free Money." It wasn't hard to sign your name with a flourish on the fancy contract they gave you.Now you really wish you'd read the fine print, because, thanks to that stupid contract, you were stuck in this stupid place with a rock star rabbit that won't stop singing about your demise, an oddly helpful fox, a bear that won't stop asking for change, and so, so much worse.





	1. *Record Scratch* So, You're Probably Wondering How I Got Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the fuckery begins.

        You took in the massive complex from across the street, apprehension, excitement, and fear all boiling in your veins, the cocktail of emotions making feel you ready to run, or fight at a moments notice. Looking back down at the paper in your grasp, you confirmed that it was the building in front of you. You began scanning thew street, spotting a crosswalk to your left. Jogging over, you tapped the button, then leaned against the pole to wait. "Mr(s). (L/N)?" A small squeaky yelp left your lips, and you swiveled on your heel in surprise.

        Standing behind you was a tall man. Like, intimidation worthy, type of tall. He was dark skinned, with a round belly, and large arms. Everything about this man was round, yet screamed strength. He was smiling widely, white teeth a sharp contrast to the velvety dark colour of his skin. His clothes reminded you of a concrete worker. Large, baggy pants, with a plain tee, and gloves. He cocked his head for a moment, then smiled again, this time accompanying it with a deep rumbling laugh. "It's me, Henry Fazbear?"

        Your eyes went wide, and a mortified blush crossed your face. "Oh my god, I-" suddenly the gentle giant firmly grasped your shoulder, and guides you across the street, laughing all the while. You stumble to finish apologizing, blushing brighter and brighter. Henry doesn't lead you to the building, rather, he stops near the crosswalk, and turns to you with a smirk.

        "Now, I assume you're here for the night shift?" At your excited nod, his smile pinches, agitation or pity flashing through his eyes. "Huh, most of the people interested stopped once I told them about the 50 animatronics." Although you blink in surprise -cause FIFTY animatronics?- you don't seem deterred. "Okay then, I'm gonna have you sign something really quickly, then you can start Monday night, deal?" Instantly, you nodded, turning to stare at the building, and completely missing the way his entity face twists in agonized despair.

        He walks ahead of you, carefully unlocking the door. An inclination if his head towards the interior rushes you in, and you find yourself hustling to obey. You dart past him, turning around and nearly dying. Standing in front of you was a massive animatronic... Human? It's hands sported 3 foot long claws, and its mask(?) had a open mouthed smile filled with millions of sharp teeth. The synthetic hair it sported was rather flat, and fell in a horror movie like fashion around its face, and shoulders.  The... The _person_ was thin, and your hair stood on end when it lowered itself to its knees. Even kneeling, it had about two head heights over you. The white pips that served as its eyes searched your face slowly.

        You faintly hear Henry mumbling that it was using its threat detectors, and scanning to see if you had any sex offenses, or assaults under your belt. Finally, you managed to squeak, "Wh-what i-is its name?" Henry raised an eyebrow, but obliged you, nonetheless. "H-hey th-there Night, uhm, Nightmarionette. I, uh, I might be the new night guard!" You didn't get to say much else before it stood, turned, and strode away. Henry laughed when your legs buckled, reaching down to help yank you to your feet.

        You faintly heard him mumble something about how you'd fair with the other animatronics, but before you could feel offended, he was gently sitting you in his office. "Just sign there, and I'll give you your uniform, and that'll be that." The second your pen left the paper with a little flourish, a cold wind whipped at the back of your neck. You felt as is something were pushing against you spine, and you could hear giggles, and rioting laughter. And as fast as it happened, it was over.

        As he pushed you, and your uniform out the front door, your eyes drifted above his head, and your blood turned to ice. Staring back at you with eyelights nearly twice as intense as before, was Nightmarionette. This time, he was waving. He stopped, stared into your eyes, and dragged the sharpened tip of his index slowly across his throat, and the cocked his head towards you. You were so, so, so _fucke_ d.


	2. *NSFW* You're Always Safe With Me (Freddy, Male!Reader)

        Your fingers twitched, and shivered against the warm glass of your tablet screen. The fan was off at the moment, a desperate attempt to conserve power. A somewhat worried glance at you clock showed you it was only 2. _'2_ _more_ _hours_ _Showtime_ _.'_ You had been working here for a month now, and still didn't understand the activation system these robots ran on. They seemed to take turns being active, meaning sometimes, you'd have to stave off 1 robot. Or, once, not even 10 working days into the job, you had to desperately fight off all 50, though they seemed rather relaxed that time.

        As you glanced at you power again, you couldn't help but mourn the inactivity of Rockstar Foxy. He was surprisingly helpful, offering extra power, offering to cool the room, even giving over a few Tokens. Although... Henry warned you to touch his parrot sparingly, and as gently as possible. Your spine tensed violently at the warbling sound of vent metal bending under something's weight. A familiar dopey laugh had you relaxing, then peeking into the vent hopefully. Bright, lime green eyes stared back at you, muzzle wrinkled in a friendly grin. "Nedd! Hey buddy, how are ya'?" Nedd, much like Rockstar Foxy, had become an ally rather than an enemy. He always told you who you where facing, and was rather transparent about how the other animatronics worked.

       "Heya, Night Guard!" Nedd chirped, making you smile at his accent. His working eye flicked up to you, and he motioned towards your tablet. "Ya' figured out who else you's facin'?" You felt you lips twitch in amusement. You two had made up a game of sorts. You'd attempt to correctly guess how many animatronics you'd be facing tonight, and if you got it right, he'd tell who it was. Get it wrong, and he'd attack... With tickles.

        You turned your eyes to your monitor. You'd already checked the show stage, and saw Funtime Foxy pointing at his sign, which read 4 AM. You'd gotten a brief glimpse of Nightmare Mangle, and, subsequently made sure to find some Faz-Tokens. You'd heard the deep, rumbling laughter of your personal favorite, and a Bonnie figurine sat on your desk. "Hmmm, I'd hazard a guess and say... 5..?" You squinted at Nedd, tensing as he grins to the point of you seeing teeth... And laughs.

        "Well I'll be damned!! The boy know what he doin'!" Nedd wiped a fake tear away, lazily pulling himself free of the ventilation. You leaned away, watching him stretch in awe. Now, you were, by human standards, small. You stood hardly 5 feet tall. But watching Nedd, the smallest bear besides Helpy, stretch to his full foot and a half taller than you height, you felt even smaller. He nodded, "Yer right, it'll be me, that Funtime fella, that Mangle that look like the Devil 'imself, that screechin' rabbit, an'-" As a smirk pulled at his muzzle, he stopped talking, and slanted his eyes slyly at you. "The bear you can't stop eye-shaggin' himself."

        Your face went up in flames, and you hurriedly flipped up the monitor to see the right hallway. Seeing no sign of Mangle, and only faintly seeing the aforementioned bear slowly meander down the hall, you snapped it shut, and pointed at Nedd "threateningly". Ever since the 50 animatronic night, where they'd all been in their human modes, you'd had a vicious crush on the massive brown bear.

        That night, Freddy had been in a good mood, and was relentless in flirting with you. Anytime he got to the doorway, he'd lean in, attempting to coo something at you. When the night finally ended, he cornered you near the bathrooms, though he was taken aback when you snapped at him. You asked him if he knew that you were, in fact, biologically male despite your size, and if he knew he was flirting with a dude. Freddy snorted, laughed, and asked if you remembered, at _all_ that his nose was just as powerful as an actual brown bear's nose.

        Thus, you realized that you were _gay_ for an _animatronic_ _._ Nedd had noticed your blush whenever Freddy would approach the door, plus the way your scent would gain a sudden spicy edge at the sound of Freddy crooning at you through the door, and teased you _ruthlessly_ about it. You grumbled, side eyeing him when he snickers. You flip back to the hallway, flinching when you spot Mangle glaring at the camera. Standing, you fumble with your tokens for a moment, then quickly purchase the plushire version of the Nightmare from the counter behind you.

         Turning, you whimper as they climb in, glare relaxing when they see the doll clutched your hands. You offer it up to them, watching the second head bite down on it, delicately pulling it away from you. Nedd is silent, ears completely erect and lazy eye oddly focused. Once it has the plush, the torn animatronic begins to leave, pausing to whisper, "2......... 2", before disappearing back into the hall.

        Nedd sighs, yawning halfway through it. You shoo him back into the vents, with a soft reprimand to take a nap. You glance at the time, then sigh. 3:56. Nearly Showtime. You go to look down at Freddy, but one of your other fingers brush a different button. It's Pirates Cove, and before you can click away, Bonnie's at the Camera. Despite the fact that his facial features were very rabbit-like, they were twisted into a pissed off snarl. His crimson eyes flash, your cameras go to static white-noise, and you can feel your blood turn to ice. This had happened once, and luckily, you'd only had to deal with him and Phantom Freddy. Now though...

        You listen Funtime's as voice carry for a few moments, then his disappointed snarl.  You'd missed his show, and for that, you'll be forced to preform a screaming solo piece. Standing, you turned to right hallway and went perfectly still. Staring back at you, with black eyes and a blank expression, was Freddy. You opened your mouth, to beg, to confess maybe, and yelped at the the resounding, static filled laugh that echoed behind you. You didn't have to turn to know it was the showman himself. Freddy's eyes drifted up, above your head, the pinpricks pulsing eerily, and you stayed in place.

        As you stood there, you weighed your options wearily. To run towards Freddy would be possible safety, but that also means Nightmare Mangle if you were to dodge a grab from Freddy. To run towards, or past Funtime, however, was guaranteed death, especially since Bonnie was pissed now. Unknown to you, as you were weighing your options, the two animatronics were glaring at each other.

        Funtime bares his teeth, fluffing up as much as possible. He was determined to teach that stupid Night Guard not to miss his show, and this stupid bear wants him just cause he has a stiffy. Like hell he'll give him over. So, he curls his legs, and snarls deep in his throat.

        Freddy, not having shown any threat displays so far, allows his lips to hang slightly, but not much more. His eyes shift down, and he can't help his unamused grumble. (Y/N) is such a petite little thing, hardly taller Happy Frog, and with less shoulder width than her. And yet, Funtime wants to hurt him? For some stupid show, that could be repeated at anytime... Suddenly, Freddy can't help but get angry, his teeth baring and fur on end. (Y/N) was too delicate for this he decided, before stepping fully into the office.

        When you see Freddy suddenly take several steps into the office, your heart shatters, and stops at the same time. Ah, so he _is_ gonna be the one to kill you after all. Your eyes shut, and you tense, waiting for claws to strike, and flay you were you stand. There's the crack of claws scraping against tile. Soft fabric brushes your face, and you instinctively flinch away. At the same time, you hear a wounded, dog like yip. Your eyes open, and you stare at the chestnut suit shirt, and deep, dark chocolate coloured vest. Your head hardly reaches the bottom of his ribcage, and yet, inexplicably, you feel safe.

         That may also be the powerful limb now wrapped firmly around your back, and the stilted, choking whimpers now emitting from the fox behind you. Freddy rumbles something, but you can hardly hear it over the sound of your own heart beat, though you can tell its a threat. Funtime keens, then gasps loudly. You hear his claws scrabbling over the tiled floors, and then Freddy's dragging you over to the door. You could try to run, but Freddy is large, and his hands are powerful. He slams the door button, turns and drags you to the other to do the same. Before you can push him away to demand he tell what in the actual hell he's doing, Freddy hikes you up against his thighs.

        You squawk indignantly, though the sound chokes off when his hands grind you firmly against his lap. He laughs at that, hunching to nip and suck at your ears. You hiss a little when a fang nicks your throat, still attempting to catch his attention when he finally snarls deep in his throat, "You talk too much, (Y/N)." Your eyes widen in shock, his lips muffling any further complaints as you go limp. Freddy pulls away with a satisfied groan, and the sound, so deep and full of raw satisfaction, goes straight to your dick.

        In a desperate attempt to not fall victim to whatever lust spell had hit the bear, your brain latches on to the only, none sex related thing running through your mind. "N-Nedd Bear." Freddy's mouth rips away from you neck with a vicious popping sound. His blue eyes squint in hurt betrayal, and he begins to say something, when Nedd coughs from his place in the vents. Freddy also goes still, yet you have a sneaking suspicion it's not out of embarrassment. Then, like it had been waiting for this moment, the bell rings hollowly, signifying the end of your shift.

        Freddy backs away, smirking a little when you whine, glaring at the vents in agitation. You sigh, having gotten over the embarrassment of being caught grinding against the bear. Eventually you straighten your clothes, and manage to calm yourself down enough so that you won't leave with an erection tenting your pants. While bending down to grab your bag, you find a hand firmly clasping your ass cheek. Squealing, you whip around and swat at his hand away, then gasp as he yanks you closer by the wrist of your batting hand. Freddy's eyes are intense, and he seems no less ready to fuck then a few moments ago. "Night Guard... Do you want to finish this at your home?"

        Without thinking fully -seems like Freddy has that sort of effect- you murmur. "W-what about the piz-zzeria?" He just chuckles and sweeps you into his arms.

        "Then it's settled." You hardly notice when he carries you through the dinning area, though you certainly don't miss the way Bonnie begins to whisper to Nightmare Mangle. The fox hits him across the head, another hand flashing you a thumbs up happily, as it's working eye winks.

_____________________

         You yelp having been tossed back first into your mattress. The massive bear-turned-man growls at the tiny noise, hands yanking his vest and undershirt roughly. A part of you, the part still saying you're straight, is yelling against this. Yelling that you shouldn't let a man, especially a man that _big_ _,_ touch you like this. But when Freddy finally shreds his shirt, and his eyes lock onto yours, your mind throws all of these thoughts out in favour of a single line; _Fuck_ _,_ _I_ _wanna_ _suck_ _his_ _dick_ _._

         Freddy laughs richly, purring, "You'll get the chance, after I've had my fun." Your face turns bright red, and your dick jumps again in your painfully tight jeans. Turning away for a moment, Freddy pops the buttons of his dress pants, then drops to his knees at the edge of the bed. His hands latch onto your hips, and he yanks you towards him. "I'm afraid you're rather overdressed, my dear." One of his large hand slides up, and under your shirt, finding a nipple to gently tweak.

         Your brain, slowed from watching his display of strength earlier, jumps into action. Your hands come up to toss the shirt, but Freddy places one on top of both of yours. " _Slow_ _,_ Night Guard, slow." And you do. It's only once it's over your head that you realize he'd basically asked you to give him a strip tease. You peek up at him, wondering if your little "show" had affected him as much as his had you. He's watching you hungrily, shuffling back to allow you to shimmy out of your pants. Once off, you're left in your boxers, the tip of your tent soaked.

          Freddy groans, and places his hand on your lithe hips, staring. His eyes trail from your Adonis belt, to your heaving chest, then smooth up the expanse of your throat, before stopping on your eyes. He repeated this is reverse twice more, before whatever had been keeping him off you failed. His teeth, sharp even in human form, dig into the left side of your Adonis belt, and sucks. You whine, because it's so close to where you want him to touch you. So you slide your hand into his soft, brown hair. For a moment, you're distracted by the round nubs of his bear ears, through your attention is brought back down when Freddy slips a hand into your boxers.

        He tugs your dick out with a small motion, rumbling loudly at the sight of it. Flushed bright red, and dripping pre onto your navel, he seems satisfied with it. Instead of moving out from between your knees, he simply shreds your boxers, and tosses them over his shoulder. Glancing up at you, a feral grin slides over his lips. And you go stiff. He wouldn't. Freddy ducks down, and, to your horror, pops the tip of you dick in his mouth. His mouth which is _filled_ with razor sharp teeth.

         Your first, instinctual reaction is to thrust upwards, but you glue your hips to the bed. Freddy laughs a little, but confidently slides more of you past his lips. You whine, moaning when he grunts and pops off of you. He'd been bending his at an awkward angle to get at your dick, but there was no way he could suck you off like that. His fingers curl around you again, but now he's searching the room, zeroing in on your desk. It was taller than your bed, and looked fairly sturdy... But you wouldn't appreciate the mess later on. Then the bear eyes the wall, and snickers. Perfect.

         You were panting, holding onto Freddy's wrist as you thrust upwards into his grasping fingers. Hands snatched you by the hips, and before you knew what was happening, Freddy had pinned your hips to the wall, thighs slung over his broad shoulders, and your dick back in his mouth. You screamed, and then sobbed, attempting to thrust into his warm maw. The larger male seemed to have no qualms, even going so far as to tilt his head, and take you all the way to the base. Another deep suck, followed by a thunderous growl had you cumming violently down his throat. Tears streamed down your face, and you tugged at his hair. He held you for a moment more, then let go, panting and seeming entirely too smug.

         Set you back on the bed, massaging your chest, and hips comfortingly as you came down. "Mm, wh-what abo-out you Freddy?" Freddy grins, "innocently".

         "Hmm, I do believe someone said that they would suck me off? Though," His eyes drift down your body, a growl leaving him. "I wouldn't mind skipping the appetizer." You blush, squirming on the bed. Your dick gives an interested twitch, but you salivate at the thought of having him in your mouth. He breathes in deep then flashes you a feral smirk, beginning to straddle you.

          You hum, reaching up to gently push him back a little. Freddy falters, tilting his head in adorable confusion. "I, uh, I wanna... Y'know."  You motion awkwardly in the air, turning redder and redder the longer Freddy stares at you. His ears flick, but, for the most part, he seems to be uncomprehending. You grumble, then mutter, "I...ck...off." Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Freddy's ears perk up, and he leans further forward. Frustrated, you cup his dick, and blurt, "I wanna suck you off!"

         Freddy's hips jump forward, but he looks smug. In a smooth motion, he's sitting on the edge of the bed, smirking. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He coos, grinning as you gawk at him. That sonovabitch knew exactly what you meant that whole time. Freddy snickers, spreads his legs a little wider, and palms himself through his dress pants. "Tick tock, baby boy." You swallow thickly, suddenly remembering that you were technically a virgin when it comes to other dudes. And from that bulge in his pants, Freddy seemed to be proportionate _everywhere_ _._

         Slowly, you slide to your knees at the edges of the bed, flushing bright red when he purrs. Freddy's still palming himself, and his hips are rising to meet his hand in an almost hypnotic manner. He laughs breathlessly, though you detect the smallest bit of bemusement. Remembering you'd gotten down here to do more than stare, you jumped into action. Carefully, you nudged his hand away, and tugged at the waistband of his dress pants. Freddy moaned, clearly just happy with that little bit of contact. You pursed your lips, then _yanked_ on the waistband. Growling, he damn near ripped them off, falling back on his elbows to watch what you do with hawk-like intensity.

         Blushing, your breath caught in your throat. Apparently, Ol' Freddy boy had been going commando, or had yanked off his briefs with his pants, because Freddy Jr. stood nice and tall against his belly. Freddy's dick was a little over the average 5 inches, but god _damn_. He was thick. Honestly, you had no idea how that was gonna fit, but... You're willing to try.

         You carefully cradle his cock in one hand, flinching when it jumps in your grasp. Your eyes snap up, and find Freddy watching you through half lidded eyes. The whites of his beautiful blue eyes are now black, though the iris is untouched. He hums encouragingly, reaching up to grab your headboard. Your eyebrows raise a little, so he flashes you smirk. "To keep from choking you on my-" You cut him off with an embarrassed squawk, blushing violently. Freddy's smirk was devastatingly handsome, even as smug and amused at it is.

         You glare upwards, then peer apprehensively down at his girth. He hums again, but stays still and waits for your go ahead. You take a deep breath, opening your mouth slowly, and carefully fitting his head in between your lips to sit softly on your tongue. Freddy rumbled, and his hips shivered, but he made no move to thrust upwards. You were grateful, because even the head felt like too much, forcing you to open your mouth wider than you've ever done before.

         You blink a little when you get a taste of his pre. It's... Sweet, kinda syrupy? Almost like soda that has lost its fizzy nature. You suck, carefully rolling your tongue back and forth across the tip, though you can't take much more in. Freddy rumbled even lower in his throat, hips twitching side to side, and his ears flicking rapidly. Placing your fingertips to the bottom of his cock, you delicately guide more, and more into your hungry jaws. Freddy groans like a wounded beast, finally lifting his head to look down at the Night Guard.

         His lips are stretched obscenely wide and he looks to be struggling to gulp down anymore of Freddy's cock. His eyes are beginning to water, so Freddy coos, "That's so go- _a_ _h,_ _ **fuck-**_ such a good job. My baby, _mmmh_ _,_ baby boy managed to take in ne- _mmmph_ _,_ nearly all of my cock." Freddy's hips jump slightly, forcing another few centimeters down his throat before catching himself.

         Luckily, all you do is whine, then begin to slide back upwards on him. Freddy snarls, loudly, when your teeth drag lightly against a vein, and you're instantly trying to pull away to see if you've hurt him. The tip is the only thing still in your mouth when Freddy wrenches you off, and drags you up the bed. Desperate apologies are sitting on the edge of your tongue, feeling embarrassed that you'd used teeth, when he'd been so careful not to.

         And then Freddy's asking where your lube is. Flinching a little, you cast him a confused glace, and lean back to dig into your dresser. Freddy's growling, and thrusting himself against your thigh. Once you have the Vaseline firmly in your hands, you pause. "Did... Did I hurt you?" And he goes still. You peek up to find him watching you with bemused eyes, an eyebrow raised, and his lips pursed.

         "Now what on Earth gave you that idea?" He purred, smoothing his hands up and down your hips.

         "Well, my teeth-" Then Freddy is laughing up a storm. He rests his forehead against yours, and grins at you, heavily amused.

         "Wait, you **_didn't_** mean to do that? Love, that was the whole reason I pulled you to your feet. That felt fucking _**great**_." Freddy leaned back again and motions down to his cock. "Besides, if it did hurt, would I be grinding it on you right now?" You blush and shake your head, a little humiliated, but you felt better now that you know you didn't bite him that hard.

         While you're still a flustered mess, Freddy slips the Vaseline from you. He scans you, then tilts his head towards the lube. You sigh shakily, then give him a thumbs up, shifting a little on top of his thighs. Freddy plants on hand on your rear, nudging you until your kneeling over him, and starts to massage your cheeks with that hand. The other slides off to the side, coating three of his fingers in lube. His hand still on your cheek, spreads to open for his probing finger, and you suck in air through your teeth.

         Holy _hell_. One finger. This was just _one_ finger, and it burned like hell. Freddy was gentle, a hand coming down to gently stroke him, and his lips peppering where ever they can reach. When you begin to hesitantly rock back on his fingers, he adds another. The minute it slides in, he gives your dick a harsh tug, and sucks a bruise into your throat.

         It's several more minutes of this. He finger fucks you, adding in that third finger, and scissoring them, while you begin to whine and beg. You're now bouncing wantonly against his fingers, clenching and gasping joyfully when those thick, wonderful fingers tap _something_ that makes your spine go taut.

         With a heavily controlled exhale, Freddy pulls his fingers from you, growling at the way you whine, and chase them. His hand goes back for the Vaseline, and he slicks his fingers up again, coating your entrance with as much of it as possible. Once he's content with you, he wraps his hand around himself. Freddy slicks himself so well, its nearly dripping off of him. He wipes the excess lube off onto the sheets, and puts the Vaseline back.

         Freddy grunts, and stares up at you. You're so small, and yet... You trust him to be the one to do this. You trust Freddy to not completely break you, and that... That does something for him, that really gets something in him to go nuts. Pressing his tip against you, he moans and presses his forehead to your collarbone. He was not gonna last, that was for sure.

         You whine, fingernails digging red lines into Freddy's shoulders as he slowly eases down on his cock. God, you felt were going to be split in half, and this was only his tip. The widest part of him, was the midway point of his cock, that's the one that's gonna hurt like a sonovabitch.

         Freddy is suddenly mute, which worries you, until you look down and find him mouthing something. He's also measuring his breaths, and wheezing every so often. "Fr-Freddy? Are yo- _ah_ _!_ \- you okay?" Freddy moans, as you slide down another inch mid-sentence. 2 more inches and Freddy was ready to fuck you senseless.

         "I'm f-fine my dear." He manages to grunt, but his grip on your thighs quiver. You whine, then, in a moment of either absolute bravery, or utter stupidity, you sink all the way down. You both freeze. Freddy, because FUCK! He thought he'd have enough time to adjust to the tightness. You froze because you'd just taken the widest part of Freddy's dick, in one go. And that shit hurt.

         Freddy is puffing, his body is practically vibrating from the amount of energy he's exerting to stay still, and not wreck you thoroughly. You carefully lift your hips, then lower, surprised at how smooth the glide is. Freddy is moaning now, hands grasping at anything that _isn't_ you, so you whine and lean down.

         "Freddy~. Please, please, please, fuck me. C'mon, I know you want to stuff your nice, fat cock int-" You don't finish your quiet taunts. Freddy let's out a booming snarl, and flips your positions, before you can even gasp. The bed hits your back, and Freddy begins thrusting into you like a piston, fucking you like it may be his last. Your arching off the bed, heady moans, and yelps spilling from you like a leaky faucet, you think you've died and gone to heaven.

         Your hand slides down you belly, and you reach out to begin jerking yourself off, when Freddy snarls and pulls out. You let out a distressed shout, then gasp as you're flipped, and his hands are on your hips. He thrusts back home in one smooth, firm motion, the new position -he chuckles darkly as you gasp- causes his dick to grind firmly against that little bundle of nerves. _Plus_ , Freddy thinks, _I_ _can_ _reach_ _reach_ _his_ _dick_ _like_ _this_.

         You're fucked brutally like this. At some point, Freddy wraps his hand around your cock. His rough, familiar touch has rocking between the sensations. You want to thrust into his curled fist, but his dick is rubbing against that lovely little spot inside.  Freddy is relentless, pushing you through one orgasm into a smaller, weaker one, before he suddenly loses it.

         His hands become bruising in their strength, and he begins to thrust faster, more cruel in their abuse of your prostate. His hips come to a sharp stop, cock swelling, before it begins pumping you full of cum. Freddy stays still, chest pressed to your spine, and hips twitching. "W-wow. You're, uhm, you're still cumming?" Freddy simply growled in response, moaning again as his hips jolted, before he goes limp.

         You gasped, collapsing under his weight. Had this fucker really just? You peeked up at his face, then groan. Of course he's the type to pass out right after fucking. You squirm, gasping when you feel is cock twitch from where it's still buried in inside you. He moans, hips twitch, but he doesn't budge.

         You sigh, making yourself comfortable. "...g'night, Fazbear." And you fall asleep to the sound of Freddy's deep, rumbling.


	3. Nightmarionne Sex Concepts

Okay, so, for the one person who knows me IRL, she knows I'm utterly obsessed with the Marionette, and, in turn, Nightmarionne. I love these babes, y'all don't even know! So, I was in the shower, and couldn't choose between my 2 favorite ways to portray Nightmarionne when he and his S/O have a sexual relationship:

 **1)** Complete and utter Dom. Like, "Get on your knees, and worship my cock", kinda Dom. Like, oof ouch, that's spicy. He wouldn't always be rough, but he won't let you be in control for very long. He isn't afraid to make you bleed, or make you incapable of a proper walk. I like this version, because it stays true to his eerie character lines, and overall look. Plus, I'm a sucker for super giant Doms.

 **2)** Nearly the exact opposite. He's a soft Sub. No, he's not the one taking it up the arse, maybe. What I mean is, while he is the one in control for most things, if you ask him to do something, he will do it without hesitation, and probably be really picky about it's perfection. If you beg him to stop teasing, then that's the end of the teasing. If you jokingly ask him to make you cum multiple times, you might wanna strap in and get ready to go unconscious. He's soft for you, and only you. You may be the softest voiced person on Earth, or someone with little to no dominant bones in your body. If you want it, or even mention it, he'll bend over backwards to get it.


	4. You're All I Long For and Adore (Rockstar!Bonnie)

**_Rockstar_ ** **_Bonnie_ ** **_will_ ** **_be_ ** **_referred_ ** **_to_ ** **_as_ ** **_Bonsin_ ** **_._ ** **_It's_ ** **_a_ ** **_reference_ ** **_to_ ** **_the_ ** **_fact_ ** **_that_ ** **_Scott_ ** **_Cawthon_ ** **_wanted_ ** **_him_ ** **_to_ ** **_sound_ ** **_like_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_Sinatra_ ** **_._ **

**_Rocksta_** ** _r_ ** **_Foxy_ ** **_will_ ** **_be_ ** **_called_ ** **_Cecil_ ** **_,_ ** **_Rockstar_ ** **_Freddy_ ** **_will_ ** **_be_ ** **_called_ ** **_Min_ ** **_,_ ** **_and_ ** **_Rocksta_** ** _r_ ** **_Chica_ ** **_is_ ** **_Roo_** ** _._ ** **_Withered_ ** **_Bonnie_ ** **_will_ ** **_go_ ** **_by_ ** **_Nobee_ ** **_,_ ** **_and_ ** **_Withered_ ** **_Chica_ ** **_will_ ** **_be_ ** **_called_ ** **_Chi-Chi_ ** **_._**

**_____________________________________**

You sigh gratefully, flashing a small smile at the clock. One more hour, and you were free to go home and be a couch potato until you had to make groceries. Humming a small, jazzy tune underneath your breath, you sway on the spot. You don't realize it, but after you feed Min, your personal nickname for Rockstar Freddy, some tokens, you're dancing outright.

Laughing a little, you begin to sing, "Fly Me To the Moon." Min, seconds away from shutting back down, perks up. He's watching you, and laughs when you fail to hit a particular note. You wave him off, purring in a gentler voice, "Let me see what spring is like on-a, Jupiter and Mars..."

Withered Bonnie pauses in the vent, lying down on his belly, and watching you spin delicately around the room. You're humming notes, and the faceless rabbit notices lower pitched humming coming from both the hallway, and the room. ' _Ah_ _,_ _so_ _both_ _Roo_ _and_ _Cecil_ _appreciate_ _her_ _singing_ _.'_ If Nobee had his upper jaw, a smile would be seen crossing his muzzle. _'_ _You're_ _all_ _I_ _long_ _for_ _,_ _all_ _I_ _worship_ _and_ _adore_ _.'_

Maybe that's what had endeared the goofy night guard to them. Her ability to become so carefree and relaxed, despite knowing full well that they'd shred her to pieces when given the chance. His eyelights track her sweeping footsteps, snapping over to the vent when he spotted a a familiar orange beak peeking out. It vanished backwards, and the withered animatronic rabbit can't help but snort. Even Chi-Chi? Damn, this night guard was good. _'_ _In_ _other words_ _,_ _I_ _love_ _,_ _you_ _!'_

You continue smoothly into humming, now messing with your desk in an attempt to tidy it. The animatronics are unusually quiet, you observe. Usually Bonsin, when activated, is all over your office by now. When you turn, your a bit spooked to find Rockstar Freddy still active. The robotic bear stares back at you, but doesn't start asking for tokens. Instead, he bobs his head, smiling pleasantly.

You laugh, realizing he'd been listening to you this entire time. When you finish humming, you hear a familiar bird demanding an encore. The clunking from your side, and front vent, seem to agree. With a soft laugh, you continue singing the same song, but louder. After all, you don't have to worry about Music Man, nor Lefty getting upset with you. As you spin about your office, you don't notice Rockstar Bonnie watching in amazement.

 _**'** Fill_ _my heart with song, let me sing, forevermore.'_ You twirl so your back is to your desk, and lift your arm theatrically. ' _You're_ _all I long for, all I_ _worship_ _and adore.'_ As you go to belt out the final verse, a massive paw encases your outstretched hand, and a much deeper, more suave voice finishes before you can, _'_ ** _In_** ** _other words_** ** _,_** ** _please_** ** _be_** ** _true_** ** _._** ** _In_** ** _other_** ** _words_** ** _,_** _'_ The mystery Animatronic spins you to face him, your (e/c) eyes clashing with viridian as he coos. ' _In_ _other_ _words_ _,_ ** _I_** ** _Love_** ** _,_** ** _You_** ** _..._** '

You stare up at Bonsin, a little flustered. Respectfully noticing the sudden intimacy, Min shuts down, and Roo quietly leaves. They're both a little flustered at Bonsin's... Bold, display of emotion. Nobee's eyelights waver threateningly, an almost brotherly warning neither of them notice, but he backs off. Bonsin smiles affectionately at you, eyes becoming softer when he realizes you're about to cry.

"Night guard? What's wrong, are you hurt?" And you wanna laugh. Hurt? Why would you be hurt? You just had one the most notorious flirts sing a lovely duet with you, and then simply stop to stare at you. No, you weren't hurt, but you were badly flustered.

You lift your head to tell him as such, when a large, human hand clasps your cheek. He angles your face towards him, and, before you can react, presses a gentle kiss to your lips. Bonsin lingers, trailing his lips across yours until you gasp, and pull back. The now human animatronic smirks at your rosy cheeks, where you can only gawk in shock.

 _Wow_ _,_ whatever Mr. Fazbear had done to make these animatronics, he'd done it well. The man before you was devastatingly handsome, with perfectly parted hair, and glowing eyes. His plush lips are pulled into a wicked smirk, and his long lashes brush his painted cheeks each time he blinks. His ears, still soft and rabbit like, twitch when you suck in a breath to speak. "Y-you- you're very.... Uhm, uh... Yo...you're." Bonsin, for that's who this man must be,there's no way it's not, raises an eyebrow.

"Have I broken my little mouse?" And you melt a little more, only to quickly sober up. This was still the same rabbit who had an intense reputation of flirting with anything that could consent. With no small amount of effort, you pull yourself away from him, still red faced.

"I'm fine. My shifts almost over hun, so I'm gonna grab my stuff, okay?" You chirp, turning to walk past him, when he makes a noise of outrage. You squeak as he grabs you around the waist, and plants you in your chair, keeping you there by placing his arms on your armrests. Your eyes were wide in surprise, locked onto his own hurt ones.

"So we're not even going to discuss the kiss?" You instantly have your guard up, glowering at him.

"What's there to discuss? You kissed me and that's that." Bonsin recoils somewhat, green eyes slitted in horror.

"And that's all it meant to you? And we're completely glossing over my, I dunno, _confession_?" You give him a _look_ _,_ annoyance written all over your features.

"Really? The same "confession" you'd give anything that has tits and a pair of legs?" You don't know where your sudden hurtfulness is coming from, but now you're out for blood. "Cause trust me, I heard it. And I believe you're absolutely disgusting for leading me, or any other girl on like that." Bonsin flinches, his claws tearing small holes in your chair's pleather covering. "Cause really, saying _I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ when all you do is flirt with other girls? That's just cheap, and just plain evi-"

You squeak, a hand now pressed firmly to your lips. Bonsin is glaring, but instead of hurt, there's just... Determination. "Them let me prove it." You blink, spooked when he leans forward and breathes, "Let me prove to you that I can be loyal. That I can be the kinda man you want from me. Cause I'll do it. I will work tireless to prove myself to be the best man you've ever had."

And you stare at each other for several long moments. So long, in fact, that you startle when the bell rings, signaling the end of your shift. Bonsin sends you one last longing look, and then stands. You watch him grab his guitar, then walk out. You aren't expecting Withered Bonnie to crawl out of the vent and stand to his full, menacing height.

He turns to you, and murmurs, "You may as well face it, (Y/N)... You're falling for him." He cocks his head, red eyelights flashing brighter as he continues. "Just let him in, you'll be happy you did. I promise." And you sigh.

" _Maybe_." And you're out the door, unaware of the determined, blue-lavender rabbit staring at you as you go.


	5. Chase the Dysphoria Away (Bears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a trans woman, and co-worker slips up. Bears to the rescue!

        If anyone had told you 9 months ago, that you'd be bundled up in the center of nearly 6 different bears while they attempted to sooth your sudden bout of dysphoria, you'd have called the looney bin, and told them one of their patients has escaped. Then again, you muse while watching Lefty and Rockstar Freddy push each other playfully from the comforts of Nedd's lap, you aren't complaining, yet you're confused why so many of them had decided to help you out.

        You see, when you initially got the damned job, Rockstar Freddy - or Mun as you liked to call him; made it less confusing - had been the first of the trio bears that seemed to absolutely thrive off of your attention and praise. Mun, Nedd, and Lefty; the only ones to have shown you any mercy, or kindness, and the first to step in when someone misused your pronouns.

        To explain your current situation, a younger dayshift worker had seen you as you were getting dressed for your shift, and upon noticing you were in the female Night-guard outfit, asked what the hell you were doing. You raised an eyebrow, wearily responding that you were just getting ready for your own shift.

        The young woman, Taylor, if you're remembering right, had rolled her gray eyes with a sharp exhale. "No, I mean, _why_ are you in women's clothes? Aren't you a dude?" And you'd recoiled as if you'd been struck. Taylor had watched, not seeming to realize the sheer shame, terror, and implications of her words brought you.

        You had gently corrected her, having tried so hard not to break into irrational yelling when she started to look confused. "But, you're a dude. I've seen your chest, and your face is-" She had started to go into the details of why you didn't pass as a woman, and you simply left her to talk to your back.

        Shortly after fleeing to your office, you sat at your desk, and struggled between crying, or throwing things. Finally you simply buried your hands into your own hair, and curled up. That's how your mischievous trio found you; head in your hands, mascara streaky, eyeliner smeared, and your body curled into itself. Unnaturally, Lefty took the lead, the massive bear animatronic picking you up with one arm. The midnight gray bear cleaned out the corner of the room, both Nedd and Mun seeming to understand what the non-binary bear was doing.

        Soon, you were bundled up underneath some emergency quilts, and tucked into your little corner. You'd opened your mouth to loudly complain, but Nedd had beat you to the punch. "Lisn', somethin's got you upset, so you jus' let us deal with it, pretty lady." Mun nodded, chiming in with his own two cents (pun intended).

        "Yeah! I don't know what has distressed you so, but we will do our best to help!" You smiled weakly, turning to watch Nedd come back in with like, 4 pizza boxes and one soda. "Ah, let me help you Nedd!"

        Now, you weren't sure how your trio convinced the other animatronics that tonight wasn't a good night to harass you, but you were mostly left alone. And then the other bears joined...

        The first to join had been Nightmare, oddly enough. He happened to meander by when you were telling your trio about what Taylor - you hoped you were getting her name right - had said. As each of your trio had voiced their disapproval, he'd slipped in, and bluntly stated, "Bitch is stupid. She must be, because it ain't that hard to call someone by the right shit." And then he kinda just... Stayed?

        Apparently, seeing Nightmare sympathize with you was cause enough for his golden counterpart to also step in. At this point, you had been bundled up in a few more blankets despite the steadily rising temperature, and were now sitting on Nightmares lap. Fredbear didn't say anything, although, when you started recounting the many times other co-workers would misgender you, he snorted. Loudly. Initially, you got a little upset, and clammed up, believing he was laughing at you.

        The trio and Nightmare caught on pretty fast, and stared down the golden ursus until he rolled his fiery orange eyes. "I'm not making that sound at _you_ , kid." One of his massive paws lifted, and he rolled his wrist a few times before he managed to gather the correct words. "It's just ridiculous that it keeps repeating. I think I'll _talk_ with these guys."

        Shortly after his little... Promise? Threat? Shortly after his threat-promise, the oh so famous Freddy Fazbear himself had stepped into the office. You had wondered if the scene looked as ridiculous as you thought it seemed. One Nightguard, sitting on a bears lap - you'd been transferred over to Nedd when Nightmare got up to swipe some pizza - with four other bears sitting around, gossiping about the other workers.

        Judging by his black and white eyes, he was either royally pissed at the others for sitting on their asses, or he was mildly annoyed by the buildings increased temperature.

        It seemed like was choice number two, as he walked straight to your desk, and picked up the tablet. Dropping it into your lap, he grunts, "Me, these guys, and Nightmarionne are the only ones active." He points one clawed digit at the tablet. "So cool the damned place down, and I won't bite you." The others snorted, Nightmare mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like he was daring Freddy to try his luck.

        You did as requested, well... Demanded was a better word for it. Either way, you did as you were told, then curled back up against Nedds soft furred chest. You were tired, but you didn't want to fall asleep just in case they said something to you. Nightmare was the first to notice you dozing, Nedd noticing right after him.

        Nightmare slowly jabbed Lefty, getting the usually dozing bears attention. He pointed at you, then mimed singing. Lefty nodded, activating his lullaby programs. You sighed, relaxing further, before each of the bears began humming.

        You were out like a light, the bears also going into a sleep mode of sorts. Even asleep, you smiled. Nowhere was better than right here, and right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely left the height of the reader vague.
> 
> Internally I imagined the reader as being just shy of 6"...because I'm kinda tired of seeing the trans women as being smaller, petite people, rather than the tall ass trees some of them are.


	6. Creepy, but Also... Kinda Cute? (Golden Freddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by azuresflames

        The first time you caught a glimpse of him, it was your first night working for the pizzeria. At the time, only the Mediocre Melodies had been active... At least that's what you had thought at the time.

        You only caught a brief glimpse of him; a tall, menacing flash of gold that appeared, almost out of thin air, in your peripherals. You barely had time to react, before he'd vanished again. You weren't _too_ worried, as you were in a building full of giant, advanced animatronics-that-sometimes-also-turn-into-attractive-humans.

        When you brought up the flash of gold to Mr. Fazbear, the portly man stared at you. He didn't say anything, but he looked a little surprised, and you eventually just waved it off as an hallucination. As you met the other animatronics night by night, you kept seeing the flash.

        It would either show up on the cameras for a split second, or appear outside of your doors, only to retreat when you went to take a closer look. Now _that_ worried you a bit, because, as far as you were aware, the only "animatronics" that were hallucinations were Phantom Mangle, and Phantom Freddy. Which ruled out it being an hallucination... Maybe?

        You sigh, leaning back in your chair. Along with it's weirdly evasive behavior, the flash had also recently started doing another bizarre thing; it's been leaving you gifts... If they could be called that. Little trinkets dayshift co-workers would report missing, would show up on your desk the next day. Anything from bracelets, and rings, to baubles, and once, a poor Muslim woman's beautiful hijab.

        You'd been horrified, rapid-fire apologizing to the poor woman. She was rather understanding, and was just happy someone had given her their coat as a temporary fix. That night, you tentatively admonished the golden thief, and were rather surprised the next day.

        Sitting on your desk, were multiple, handwritten apology letters. The Muslim woman, Iman, came to you with more detailed ones shortly after. You smiled secretively. It seems your little admirer was an animatronic... go figure.

        Tonight was the night. After a few weeks of planning, you finally got a good night to enact your plans. With only Nightmarionne - _a sucker for romance_ \- and Nedd - _who really didn't seem to care about killing you_ \- active, you were finally gonna hunt down your secret admirer.

        Turning to the faint outline of the Nightmare animatronic, you keep your eyes open as he fades into view. The supergiant cocks his head knowingly, and makes a "come hither" motion with his talon. You follow, a little disappointed when he merely gives you a small smile of secret amusement.

        "What? You thought I would just ruin the mystery?" He doesn't seem to notice, but his accent thickens as he speaks, and you pout. The nightmarish puppet pinches your cheek and coos. "Non, you will find it yourself... But, I shall point you in the right direction with _this_." He rolls his wrist, and shows off his pointer and middle finger. Clenched between the two talons, is a single, flowery note card.

        You eye it, then sigh. Giving him a small, grateful nod, you bring it to you to your face. It's written in looping, delicate cursive, and says, "I've heard you were looking for me? Well, please, look at the monitor, my love." The faintest scent of winter, clings to the paper, which sets off morw than a few alarms in your mind. Narrowing eyes glance up, only to find him gone. Leave it to that sonovabitch to make things unnecessarily mysterious.

        Your finger pries the monitor open, and you stare at it passively. Nothing. Of course he'd give you a damn red herr... Your eyes trail up, ears barely picking up the soft little gasp in front of you. Oh. His head lifts. _Oh._

        You gawk openly, flushing red from head to toe. Now, by no means were you interested in the human form of most of the bears... But _Freddy._ Freddy was a handsome man, and the suit he seemed so insistent on wearing only accentuated it. The golden male before seemed to share the bear's idea. Sharp, almond shaped eyes were framed by thick, lovely blond lashes lashes. His lips were a perfect cupid's bow, and you blushed when the first thing to come to mind was how they would feel against yours.

        And then they curled into an embarrassed smile. Your breath hitched as perfect, white teeth were flashed at you, the sharp fangs showcasing only a portion of the wicked strength you knew the animatronics to have.

        After a tense moment of silence, he clears his throat, and stands even taller. Freddy's height was ridiculous, and this seems to be the case for his golden twin as well. You continue to stammer, and finally simply thrust the note towards him, all higher brain function lost.

        The Golden Copy tilts his head, sleek blond locks hiding his eyes from sight. His mouth opens in a surprised little 'O' shape, and he gently plucks it from your hands. "Thank you, m-my dear." You shivered, all the hair on your body standing on end. His voice, oh it was fucking attractive. Kinda creepy. Really creepy if you were honest. It had an odd echo underneath, slightly distorted. Like listening to sound underneath water, or through concrete.

        You watch him read it, jumping a little when he growls. Fuck, you shouldn't find that as hot as you do. His eyes find yours, and you notice, for the first time, his eyes are the same as Nightmarionne's. Although, his pupils were much smaller than the Nightmare's, and had a yellowish sheen.

        You give him a shy smile, and his somewhat pissed off look melts into a bright blush. "So, uh... What now?" You inquire tentatively, and he sighs to himself. You flinch internally, and force a little smile towards the Golden man. "I mean, you don't, ya know, you don't have to... Act? On anything, I mean..."

        His eyes flick up, and he smiles softly. "Ah, yes well... I do have reason to believe that there has been a little bit of... deceitful play involved." His perfect lips pull up into a small sneer, and you recoil. Maybe he hadn't been your golden admirer? Maybe you were just being self centered? Oh jeez, now you felt a little narcissistic. You fail to notice the way off yellow pips take in the way your face falls.

        "Oh... _Oh!_ " The sound of his distressed yelp you jump, afraid you've offended him. What you aren't expecting, is for him to drop to his knees before you, clasping one of your small hands, into his own, much larger mitts. His eye are wide, and you watch in awe as they bleed from black and off white, to black and indigo.

        "I now realize that my previous words may have sounded rude, or even dismissive towards you, and I apologize for that." You blush, immediately uncomfortable with the idea of such a a tall, powerful man kneeling at your feet, nearly begging to be forgiven. His hands tighten, and he pulls you within mere inches of face, breathing softly, "Yes, I _am_ the one who has been... Admiring you from afar. But I am _not_ the one who wrote this note for you, dearest."

        And it clicks for you. That meddling, emo, bastard man. He- Lips... Soft, plush lips push against yours, and you hum, delicately leaning into the kiss. It's over nearly as abruptly as it started, and you blink at him shyly. "I, uhm... I don't think I caught your name?"

        The sound of his laughter rings in your ears, even as he manages to force his name out between soft, chaste kisses. "G, darling. Just call me G"


	7. Cuddlus Interuptus (G Freddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three times G didn't get to cuddle, and the one time he said fuck it.

**1.** G was going to kill them. Every last one of them, and he was going to relish in it. He was going to laugh as the life left their cold, glass eyeballs because all he'd wanted was some cuddle time with his favourite person in this entire godforsaken hellhole, and what do the other animatronics do? They go, and get stuck in the vent shaft above his wonderful S/O's office.

       Chi-Chi has the decency to look embarrassed, yet Springtrap looks wholly unapologetic. His little dove is red, shrinking behind him as their shoulders shake with some mix of laughter, and annoyance. G takes a slow measured breath, apologizes, and goes to help push the morons free.

 **2.** "I refuse. No, I'm sorry my elegant love, but I refuse to believe that they're this stupid." His beloved can't help but grumble, giving him a sympathetic pat on the head. G wants to stab something... Preferably something that is 7 foot tall, has claws, and looks like a dumb, emo version of No Face.

        G finally turns to the fuckery that had gotten his attention in the first place. Nightmarrion and Marionette were arguing over the music box, fighting about whether they should put on some classic rock, or simple piano music. Chica is still banging away in the kitchen, although G can tell she's getting tired of the music playing.

         With a long suffering sigh, he gently sets his beloved on the desk, and turns to snatch the tablet from the squabbling twins who both shriek in outrage. It's gonna be a long night.

 **3.** You sigh, pressing your face closer to his jugular. His chest lifts with a deep inhale, and- **_CRASH_** lowers with a savage snarl. You whine again, and G is miliseconds from saying, "Fuck it", when another crash echoes through the building and you jump off his lap.

         The Golden Bear growls deep in his chest, and storms off into the depths of the building, murderous intent rolling off of him in waves. You watch him go, silently couting to ten within your mind. You don't even get to five, before you hear Balloon Boy scream, and an argument start up.

 **4.** At this point, all of G's sense of embarrassment and decency has gone out the damn window. His off white eyes are narrowed, and he's currently locked in a stare down with Fredbear. You shift a little in his lap, and his arms tighten pressing your chest firmly to his. "Yes, Fredbear?"

        Your amazed to see Fredbear flinch, eyes finally breaking their little stare down. Fredbear's ears flick, and swivel, before pinning back. "Uh, well, those damn foxes got into a-" He doesn't even get to finish, as one of G's shoes slams into the door button, shutting it on his nightmarish counterpart. Your jaw drops.

        "G-G!! Why did... Oh." G growls, curling further around you with a huff.

        "Darling, I am tired of not being able to get a single relaxing moment with you." He flips his fringe out of his face, glaring at the other door as though to dare anyone to come through. "So I have decided to, what do you kids say these days? Hmm, oh, yes. I have decided to say, "Fuck it." You giggle, and G smiles fondly.

        **_C R A S H_**

        G's face goes eerily blank, and you watch his head turns slowly towards the _many_ offenders. Molten Freddy, Springtrap, Chi-Chi, and Mangle stare back at you two.

        You sigh, slide off is lap, and watch the carnage commence.


	8. Bodily Comforts (Nightmarionne)

The TV plays a hollow, little ditty, bright blue light bathing your face in an unnatural, if not ethereal glow. Marion peeks into the living room, and if he could frown in this form, he'd be frowning at the blank look across your soft face. You're usually completely tuned into the show; yelling, cheering, and laughing along with the boisterous characters you seemed to oh-so-dearly love. His sharp teeth vibrate, shivering in his mask to convey his worry. Finally, the marionette slips back into the kitchen, a decision firm in his mind.

You sigh, burrowing further into the pillow fort your puppet lover had so lovingly constructed for you. The characters on screen are fighting, the one with the large sword being beaten by his half brother. His brother is thoroughly whooping his ass, even as the camera pans over to his kinda useless side-piece, who is screaming like a banshee. _'Kinda_ _reflects what I wanna do right_ _now.'_ You snort, lip curling in disgust at yourself. Talons press gently to the sides of your head, and then Mari's mouth is beside your ear. "Those aren't nice thoughts~" He coos, cold breath brushing past your ear.

You shiver, and squirm to the side so he's not breathing directly across your earlobes. Mari chuckles, and you feel a small twitch at the corner of your mouth. The Nightmarrionne. A boogeyman, an insanity inducing being; long, razor sharp talons, thousands of needle-like teeth, and, to add the sweetened cherry on top, he stood well over 6 feet tall... And here he was, all curled up in a large pillow fort he had constructed entirely for you. Any sensible person would be terrified of him... Hah, good thing you aren't sensible.

You actually manage a smile when he pushes his way into your little safe-space, shooing you to the side, and planting his boney ass next to you. As Marion starts to divvy up his rations - _also known as whatever sweets, chips, and soda he's managed to smuggle_ _into_ _this_ _shitty_ _restaurant_ \- you feel a steady warmth bloom in your chest. When you'd first seen him, well... When he first _threatened_ you, the feelings then had been a rush of pure fear.

He hadn't shown any empathy, or compassion for you, once, about 5 months into your career, managing to grab you and choke you out. The bell had rang just as you were beginning to faint from lack of life-giving oxygen, and you made damn sure never to be caught by him, or even in the same room as him. Thing was, you weren't avoiding him because you were _scared_ , like any sane person would be. Nah.

You were avoiding him because when he'd grabbed your throat, and _growled_... You, as ashamed as you were to admit it... Fuck, it had been so _hot_. He had been in his human form, so you had the pleasure of watching a gorgeous man's face twist into a mocking sneer. And he was gorgeous. His feature were very Asian looking, his thin lips painted black, and dark gray streaks leading from his eyes to his nicely sculpted jaw. His hands were big, and felt leathery, the talons sprouting out of the ends of them digging deliciously into your nape.

Although that had been the hottest thing you _ever_ had the pleasurable misfortune of being on the receiving end of... It made you feel disgusting, so absolutely disgusting and so. Fucking. Horny. Your solution to your horniness? Avoid him like the plague. One of the more chill animatronics, Rockstar Freddy, had noticed your increased proficiency in getting the nightmare-ified puppet to leave you alone.

At first he was satisfied with just getting his coins, and going back to sleep, but after watching you blush bright red when the puppet had near fully materialized in your office, it was like he'd gotten the secrets to the universe. The chestnut bear was _**relentless**_ with his teasing, constantly gasping and moaning when Marion would start to fade into existence, and even once openly teasing you about it. After a few more months, the others joined in. The Foxes were the biggest offenders, with the Chicken's being the second worst.

The one who managed to get your feelings out in the open though, was fucking Nightmare Balloon Bastard. Nightmarrionne _finally_ had you, his claws were fisted into your shirt, and he was ready to gut you with his others... And then that bastard sneered from his dumb little stool, "You two finally gonna fuck, or what?"

Marion froze.

Your lungs stopped working.

And then the bell rang.

A claw gently jabs you in the side, and you startle. Marion's face pokes into view, his cute eyelights flickering questioningly. Despite your mild annoyance at being interrupted, you smile at him, digging your hands into the bowl of sweet candies... And tossing one right into his eyelight. Instantly, the puppet squawks jerking a away from you and shaking his head. The candy clinks around his porcelain head and you try not to laugh. You give it a good ole' college try, but watching a giant puppet animatronic wiggle like a petulant child in an attempt to get the M&M out of his eye is pretty damn funny.

Eventually he scrambles out of the fort, vanishing into the bathroom to remove the sweet. His thin form is hunched, the rib-like protrusions and long legs looking somewhat unsettling. You cackle at his muffled, French cursing, earning yourself a joking, " _Va_ _te_ _faire_ _foutre_ _,_ _et_ _ton_ _magnifique_ _visage!_ " You laugh harder, barely recognizing any words, but recognizing the word " _foutre_ " as " _fuck_ ".

You still, remembering the hellfire he'd rained upon NBB for daring to insinuate that he'd fuck a guard... And then promptly started to befriend you. You had no idea what had shoved the idea into his head. Whether it was the Bastard's words, or just his own pride, he started to become friends with you. It started out as gifts, usually little trinkets from the gift shop, and food. Then it developed into the puppet just straight up appearing in your home, or crashing at your place when the other animatronics pissed him off.

Whatever caused it, you were glad and a little pissed. Glad cause, hey! You weren't so lonely in your little apartment anymore! Plus he cooked really well, so that's a plus. Pissed because now you had no... "You-time". With the Nightmarrionette able to go wherever he wanted, you were too paranoid to attempt to jerk it. Sometimes you entertained the idea of having a vibrator in you while he was over, but you immediately banished the thought.

The sound of said animatronic coming out of the bathroom snags your attention.

When Marion steps out of the hallway leading to the bathroom, your breath hitches. He's changed into his human form, and a shiver runs down your spine at the half irritated, half amused look he's giving you. You may have been attracted to him for his face at first, but later on it was his _aur_ _a_ that had you hooked. Even as he sinks to his knees and slinks towards you, you can feel your breath becoming short. His shoulders roll like a panthers, and you watch his arms flex with hungry eyes. He's not very muscular, but a part of you thanks the heavens that he feels comfortable enough to be shirtless around you.

His claws graze your thigh as he crawls to his spot. You still don't move. Marion tugs the blanket up, and over his lap. You're still not breathing. Eventually, he notices your stillness. White eyes bore into the side of your head and you feel your mouth fill with saliva. A small shift your leg confirms what you've been quietly hoping wouldn't happen. You're hard as a rock, and the poor puppet doesn't seem to have a clue. "(Y/N)? Are you okay, my dear?"

You feel like whimpering, or whining. Hell, when he leans over to press a bare hand to your forehead, you feel like just moani- "Oh..."

Your heart stops beating. You forgot. Oh _fuck_ _,_ you _forgot_. Marion, technically being a creature made from someone's nightmares, can read minds if physical - as in skin on skin, through gloves don't count- contact is established. The closer to the head, the louder the thoughts.

You don't move. Your face is red, you know it's red, and Marion doesn't move. Unknown to you, his eyes flicker, and his sharp teeth worry his lower lip, the razor like points digging harshly into his flesh. "I... I'm, _so_ sorry." You whisper, still staring at his chest. Marion doesn't respond, and you feel like stabbing yourself in the dick. Eventually, he moves. His arms come up, and you watch some strands of his long, raven hair slip over his shoulder.

Marion rests his hands on the back of your head, and whispers into your hair, "Think of the first time I caught you." You blink, ready to question him, when he presses his fingers in, and _growls_ _._ Your pulse jumps, and, without your consent the memory pops up. Marion goes eerily still, his chest barely moving with unneeded breaths. A part of you shivers, almost able to _feel_ his hands around your throat, whereas the other part is mortified.

He's _seeing_ , and _feeling_ what you've been feeling. What you feel every time he comes over and complains in a disgusted voice, and snarls, and just... Marion groans, and you have to wonder if it's a noise of disgust, horror, or just a mix of both. You pull away, already preparing to apologize.

Marion, however, does _not_ _,_ look as disgusted as you were expecting.

His pupils are blown wide, and he's watching you. He rolls forward, onto his knees, and you suddenly find it in your best interest to scramble back like some type of deformed crab. Marion growls, low and menacing, and you feel your spine tense. The puppet drops to his hands and knees, stalking towards you. Heh, if you thought earlier was nerve-wracking, this was _worse_.

Now he was doing it on _purpose_. Rolling his shoulders, lowering his head, _hissing_ _._ You feel like _prey_. Prey that's watching a predator stalk towards it, prey that's been paralyzed from fear, prey that's _pinned_. And when he crawls over you, resting his superior weight against your body, that feeling is only amplified.

You shiver, subtly pressing into him, but also trying to arch away. His laugh is low, menacing, and it shakes you to your core. "Well, I see I've been wasting time for nothing.~" You have no time to attempt to analyze that sentence, or ask him what the hell he's talking about, before he's pressing a near bruising kiss to your lips.

You yelp, writhing for a moment, _(_ _a_ _apart_ _of_ _you_ _doesn't_ _want_ _the_ _stalking_ _,_ _and_ _chasing_ _to_ _end_ _)_ and Marion laughs. He pulls away, smirking, and you realize that somewhere in the middle of all that kissing, he'd managed to wiggle a hand you underneath your head. The puppet sits up, straddling you with the most amused, insufferable smirk. "Here's the deal, _cher_." He purrs, digging his teeth into his lower lip.

"I want you to run. Run outside if you want, or even make a break for the woods out back. Just _run_." Marion pushes himself off you, creeping out of the fort. "Because if I catch you," His eyes cut over his shoulder, and a menacing laugh fills the house. " _You_ _won't_ _be_ _leaving_ _that_ _nest_ _anytime_ _soon~_ _"_

You run.


	9. Bodily Pleasures (Nightmarrionne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run. Run. Run. I, am hunting.  
> \- Me, 2018

Leaves crunched under your running feet like bleached bones, the trees wailed like ghosts of the recently deceased... And, in spite of it all those horrifying sounds, you were completely aroused.

Your breath came in tight wheezes, the becoming quieter as you pressed yourself back against the tree. Soon after you managed to quiet yourself - or, at the very least, smother the amount of vapour you exhaled into the cool night air - you heard it.

Crunch, crunch...

He was coming. The Nightmarrionne.

His claws started to audibly scratch against something nearby, and you shudder hard to suppress the keening moan that wanted to spill free of your lips. Pushing yourself to run, you spot a little niche under some roots. It's across a meadow, and the tree appears to be a willow, which would provide great coverage. No, wait... It's too small, and if he spots it, you _know_ he'll look inside.

Another sound; this time it's his glitched, echoing, _menacing_ laughter. It echoes like a gunshot in the frigid air, and you nearly scream at the sound, and disturbingly close, proximity of it. Bastard was probably doing that on purpose to try and spook you out of hiding.

So, like a scared dumbass, you dive into the niche. Army crawling through them, you twist until your back is against the interlocked roots, and you can see the moonlit meadow you had just plowed through to get to where you were.

"Where's my little bunny~"

You curl up further, attempting to quietly scoot further into your safe haven. The field is silent and still, even with wide, skittish eyes flicking from left to right in a vain attempt to spot your pursuer. You can _hear_ the cracking and crunching of his twitching; a sound that is amplified by the sudden quiet of the woods.

Not a single living creature breathes when his voice sounds out.

"Little bunny~"

All your muscles coil up tightly, voice now circling broadly.

"Little bunny."

 _Then his voice echoes in your ear from behind_.

" _Let me in~"_


	10. Personal Headcanon #1: (G)olden Freddy

So, one thing I've noticed about poor G, is that he's written 1 of 2 ways. 

Either he's written as a shy, anxious mess. Usually, this will include things like over-exaggerated stuttering, constant blushing, and a lack of eye contact...

Or he's written as a total flirty, and pervy prick. Complete with Tsundere attitude problems, a mild God complex, and general douchey-ness.

The way I think about writing him, is as mildly ambiverted. Meaning, yeah, he'll talk, and flirt, but he's also likely to be pretty shy and easily embarrassed. I also like to think that G is also super soft hearted, and likes the sweeter side to things. He's a total romantic.

He also likes to be a little old fashioned. So just, flowers and silly little gifts will show up on your desk. Sometimes, before you scolded him for it, he'd just snatch things from other employees to give to you. Anything from watches, to rings, to bracelets, and even one woman's hijab were susceptible.

His favourite past time is just curling up around you, or next to you, and just listening to you breathe. His ears will twitch and flick with every little sound, and he'll laugh if he hears your lil belly growl because, "aww, your belly thinks it's scary. How cute~" and he'll jokingly growl back as he gets up to grab some Cheez-Itz for you.

He's so sweet and gentle. But...

Sometimes, sometimes someone a little... Darker, will emerge to the surface. Someone more seductive, sensual, and downright demonic will claw his way free of G's facade and have his fun.

Once that being shows his face, G's entire demeanor changes. His eyes will become a little harder, and his smile will become that much sharper. His teeth, the fangs that once spelled protection, now spell an erotic sort of pain.

You always thought that he looks so... impish, when he was like this. 

His ears - usually always angled up and forwards in a friendly manner - would turn backwards. Not an aggressive display, but a dominant one. 

His grin would fall into a growling sneer, his teeth promising pain. And his eyes… heh. His eyes gained a darker edge...


	11. Bodily Desires *Final*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After literal mONTHS of slaving over this, the last part of this little trilogy is out! Good God, now I can finally focus back on my other fics lmao.

Before you can even let out a scream of surprise, the _real_ Mari appears in front of your hideaway. He misses his first grab, his claws barely nicking you as you twist around like a startled ferret to scramble away. He immediately lunges forward with a much faster one that lets his claws snag hold on the back of your shirt.

Mari drags you out like a triumphant cat, emitting a glitchy laugh you've only ever heard _once_ before; when he'd grabbed you in that office. When he held you up by your throat, and genuinely attempted to kill you.

Naturally, with that memory reminding you of how dangerous he really is, you find yourself honestly afraid of him. Mari digs his claws into your calf, which jumpstarts your adrenaline fueled body. Planting your foot directly into his chest, you thrash like a snake that's been speared through.

Not expecting this last minute feistiness, the massive nightmare grunts and hunches over as you scramble to your feet and run in the opposite direction. Something snaps against the air just behind your head, and you yelp, ducking fearfully.

Mari curses in French, immediately scrambling to follow. You're smaller than him, so he has the advantage of longer legs, but you have the advantage of knowing these woods decently well.

Spotting the house, you decide to turn on your heel, just barely ducking under one of Mari's out stretched arms. His claws whistle through the air, the failed swipe at your shoulder throwing him off balance enough that he falls over in a tangle of limbs and fabric.

You keep running.

Your dick aches, having hardened the minute you felt the rush of fear from him grabbing you, but you persevere.

Prior experience reminds you that the wait will be _more_ than worth it.

Your breath billows out in front of you in great puffs of fog, and your side aches with the beginnings of what feels like cramps.

You wince at every other step, narrowing your eyes when you notice you don't hear the sounds of pursuits. In fact, now that you've slowed down to a steady jog, you realize with a small shudder that you've been running in total silence for the past few minutes.

Stifling your panting, you stop and turn in a circle.

Nothing.

Dead air.

S i l e n c e.

Thoroughly unnerved, you grab your arms, bunching the sleeves of your thick hoodie up to your elbows and take a small step back.

_'Thump'_

Your breath catches.

The giant chest now pressed against the back of your head heaves, and you watch as _steam_ , not fog but honest to god _steam_ , billows around above your head. It scalds the top of your neck and shoulders, and sends goosebumps up and down your spine.

Neither of you move.

God you _want_ to. You want to run, you want to hear him hiss and snarl as he charges you down, and pins you to the nearest solid surface and raws you until you can't see straight and it hurts to sit. You want that so fucking bad, and your dick jumps in agreement...

But when he leans forward just a tad more, you're made aware of the static that crackles up and down your skin. The faint sound of whispering, and children giggling, and some sort of slick sound that has you clenching around nothing in arousal. With almost his entire front pressed against your back, you can feel that Mari is shaking, almost imperceptibly.

Your breath hitches.

He moves.

You see his hands lift out of your peripherals.

Unthinking, you lean away from him.

Mari snaps.

Before the thought of starting up another chase even solidifies in your mind, he's wrapping one arm around your waist, and forcing you to kneel with him. Mari's other free hand grabs both of yours, and forces them against the small of your back, pressing your chest into the cold dirt.

You squirm, almost delighted by the treatment until he hisses again. You freeze. That... That didn't sound very friendly. Slowly turning your head to the right, you eye the hand that's dug into the ground by your face. The claws are buried deep into the dirt, Mari resting his weight against them to drag them down and out of the ground.

Suddenly the clenching in your belly is no longer the sweet heat of _just_ arousal. Now it's tainted by a burning fear, the flames of which are being fanned when Mari digs those claws into your loose sweatpants and easily rips them. It takes a few tugs, closely followed by his claws just ripping them straight down the middle, but your sweats are discarded with a sneer. Your hips twitch a few time throughout the process, which then leads to a full on _buck_ when Mari digs his claws into your pinned arms.

The message was very, very clear: _Lay the fuck down, and don't move_.

You almost nod, remembering at the last minute that he wanted total submission on your end. So you go completely limp, suppressing a happy keen when the menacing, alligator-like hiss that he's been emitting since he grabbed you switches to the heady, pleased purr of a tiger.

His hand slowly releases your arms, but you don't move them. Some part of the puppet's body makes a sharp cracking sound, and you clamp your lips shut to hold back a sound. Fuck, you wanted to moan for him. You wanted to rock back on the long cock you could feel prodding at your cheek, wanted to force him to move, force him to do _something_!

Probably hearing your thoughts, Mari tucks himself into your neck, cooing as he rocks his hips in a taunting manner. His teeth click next to your ear, and he runs his fingertips across the fabric of your hood.

His left slowly wanders down, purposefully bumping your hard cock on its journey from left hip to right. You keen, flinching immediately at the punitive bite Mari plants on your collarbone. In the same instance that his needle-like teeth scrape across your skin, he yanks you upright against him. He has to pull a little bit of a - admittedly impressive - contortionist act to keep his mouth there thanks to your height differences, but he manages.

Your fingers flex against the soft plane of his belly as his right hand comes up in front of your face, tapping across your lips almost affectionately... Right before his ring and middle finger shove their way in. He's not gentle, and you grimace as the taste of dirt meets your tongue and coats the back of your throat.

As you suck on them, you become increasingly aware of a lot of things about your puppet's hands.

His fingers, just the two shoved into your mouth, make your jaws aches as Mari lazily rolls them against your tongue. The pads of his fingers rasp roughly against the very tip of your tongue, before he rolls his wrist to scratch them against the roof of your mouth.

You even manage to notice he's retracted his claws when you forces you to deep-throat his fingers, keeping them there for a moment. You wheeze a little, struggling to breathe past the copious amounts of saliva pooling inside of your mouth, and dripping out last the seam of your lips to stain his wrist. His fingertips occasionally twitch against the opening to your throat, and everytime, without fail, you clench and gag.

After those twenty something odd seconds, Mari slowly removes them, not only  forcing you to feel just how long his fingers are, but also giving you a moment to recuperate. As you suck in air, a tremulous moan spills from your mouth in one soft puff of air.

He goes deathly still, an unneeded breath catching in his throat.

Carefully, knowing full and well you were toeing the boundary line of his restraint, you lean back to bare your neck, suck his fingers back into your mouth earnestly and coo when he makes eye contact.

He breaks.

Mari snarls, thrusting forward at the same time he shoves his fingers back down your throat.

You immediately jolt upright with a yelp, or well, some odd gurgle noise. Whatever the sound was, it melts into a keening cry as his hips keep going, grinding the soft fabric of his night clothes against your ass. The feeling is a stark contrast to the grass, dirt, and rocks digging into your knees.

At this point, Mari is groaning openly. His free hand palms your hips, and slides up to scratch loosely at your shoulder. The hissing is back, this time deeper, and more gravelly than you remember, but undeniably him. Mari jerks erratically against you for a few more breaths, before finally yanking his fingers free of your lips.

You hardly have a moment to catch _your_ breath before the hand on your shoulder shoves you down. You yip, instinctively attempting to save your precious face by throwing your hands out in front of you. Mari's displeased hiss causes you to jump, and it's only when you actually feel the pain in your palms, that you remember his rather _clear_ , demands from earlier.

Mari doesn't give you a chance to beg for forgiveness. His teeth bury themselves into the muscles connecting your neck and shoulder. The pop they make as they slice through skin, and sink deeply into the muscle makes you cry out in a mix of arousal and surprise... Oh, and the pain is there too.

Mari snarls, pulling his teeth free and lunging for the actual curve of your shoulder. His hand comes up, and makes a pushing motion upwards as he curls his fingers. You don't really even have time to ask what the hell he's doing as honest to god _tentacles_ push through the dirt, and wrap around your thighs.

_(You later laugh at the fact that they're striped black and white.)_

You've heard Nightmare jokingly calling Mari, " _Hentai NoFace_ " and you can't help but to agree as the appendages writhe like freshly dug up worms. With minimal effort and a side-to-side flicking of his wrist, your legs are wrenched open and he pushes your chest against the ground like you're a common whore. Another pair of the striped appendages pin your hands to the ground.

You feel his fingers dance around your tight entrance, tapping almost lovingly for only the smallest of moments...

Then they sink in.

Unfortunately, due to Nightmarrionne hesitating so long to actually slide his fingers in, they aren't as slick as they could have been. But when his wrist twists, and the tips of his fingers press against _that spot_? You can't bring yourself to give a _single flying fuck_.

The dirt rubs against your hoodie covered chest, grass tickling your ear as you attempt to bury your face into the protective cradle of your arms. Mari mouths at your shoulder, the sharp fangs hidden within threatening to make a surprise re-appearance when he peels his dark lips back.

You squeak when he finally pulls his fingers free of your body, the noise melting into a plaintive whine of frustration. "No, no, please Mari. Come on dude, you can't le-"

Your complaints are dutifully ignored as the inhuman puppet adjusts your legs to his liking. Naturally, you try complaining even louder.

All _that_ earns you is a swat on the ass, and another bloody warning bite... Also on the ass.

You huff, almost ready to call an end to the game, cause damnit you were getting a little tired of his BS playing around. Just as your lips part, Mari drives every

_last_

_**inch** _

of his cock into you.

It completely knocks the wind, words, and thoughts out of your mind, and makes you blue screen for a full 10 seconds.

In that span of time, Mari rolls his hips once, grins like a feral animal, and gets on with it.

He completely ignores your deathly screech of surprise, the way your back arches, or the way your clasping hands lock into clawed hooks. This _nightmare_ has _one_ goal, and one goal _only_ sitting at the forefront of his mind; fuck you into oblivion, and then some.

With your hips canted back and up, Mari has all the room in the universe to plunge into you like a well oiled piston, drawing out whorish moans, and choked gasps. When one of his hands moves away from your back to wrap around your own cock, you wail into the night air. The harsh, almost dry tugs have you arching your back and scratching weakly at the grass beneath you like a bitch in heat as he completely turns your life around.

And while you're as loud as physically possible, Mari is being a little quieter. Make no mistake, if someone happened to walk by and somehow not realize what was going on based off of your sounds, they'd _definitely_ figure it out thanks to his. Or at least the distantly audible groans, sighs and occasional French curse.

The sounds they'd hear as they got closer - **_creepy voyeur_** \- would become less human. Soft rattling, and ominous hissing escapes his jaws with each thrust, punctuated by his weak creaks as he moves. And if they somehow got close enough to _touch_ him, and _not_ get immediately gutted, they'd hear soft, faint moans, screams of fear and ecstasy, and shrill giggles. The sounds raise the hairs on your arms, and makes you want to attempt an escape again.

He seems to sense it - _or hear it, based off the hand resting against your neck_   - as he immediately rests all of his weight down on your neck. Mari's talons, extended now that they weren't in you, claw into your thigh as the other squeezes the base of your cock. He leans down, pressing his chest and belly into your back and finally, _finally,_ talks to you. Well, hisses, but same idea.

"Don't even think about it." His voice slides over your ears like silk, in that same threatening timbre that had sent you fleeing from your house in an aroused, fearful haze. His hips slow to a crawl, voice purring once again. " _Tu_ _es_ _si_ _doux_ _, mon_ _magnifique_ _garçon_ _._ _Si_ _doux_ _,_ _si_ _petit ..._ _si_ _facile à_ _baiser_ _._ "

The sudden change in language causes you to hiccup, but he soothes you with a deadly purr, " _Tu_ _gémis_ _comme_ _une_ _pute_ _pour moi,_ _alors_ _tu_ _dois_ _aimer_ _ça_ _, non?_ " You nod desperately, only vaguely aware of what he's saying, and feel yourself beginning to tense with the build-up of a strong orgasm. Mari laughs, deep and malicious as he purrs in a lower voice, " _Ah, la petite_ _prostituée_ _ne_ _me_ _comprend_ _pas_."

His talons dance up your thigh, and across your belly. One big, leathery palm catches and rolls against your flesh to gently cradle your balls in one hand. "You want to cum, don't you, _amoureux_?" Attempting to reach up to loop your fingers into the ripped fabric of his soft turtleneck, you whine when you're reminded of the tentacles holding your hands down.

He makes a soft noise, as if to remind you that he's waiting for an answer. Opening your mouth, you whine again and nod vigorously. _'Please...'_ "Hmm..." You shudder at the vibration of his voice against your back. "I don't know, _Cher_. _Pensez_ _-vous que vous_ _avez_ _gagné_ _mon_ _sperme_ _?"_

It seems whatever the fuck he just asked you was a completely rhetorical question, because he finally jerks you in tandem with his harsh thrusts. Mari's hand that was cradling your balls comes up to rest against your spine as he pushes himself upright.

Keeping you pinned beneath him, his hips come to a full stop against your ass. His cock taps against that special spot inside of you, and you feel like your soul has ascended to a higher plane of existence. White streaks across your chest, belly, and grass in the same instance that your arms finally give out.

Mari follows you down, pausing to pant and stare at your back. His palms rub soothingly along the tense muscles of your lower spine, and partway up your shoulder before settling against the side of your neck.

You mumble at him, which causes his head to tilt. "Hmm, mon amour?"

"C-c-can you pul-pull out?" Your voice is raspy; thoroughly fucked out and near silent. You manage to get an arm back under yourself, peeking back at him from under your eyelashes. "I-I'm ready to go ba-back to the fort."

The laugh you get in response is almost as heart stopping as the steady thrust he offers you.

He's still hard inside of you.

And now that you wiggle your hips a tad, you find that he also hasn't cum.

**_"Vous_ ** **_pensez_ ** **_que nous_ ** **_avons_ ** **_terminé_ ** **_? How naive."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tu es si doux, mon magnifique garçon. Si doux, si petit ... si facile à baiser
> 
> You are so sweet, my beautiful boy. So sweet, so small ... so easy to fuck.  
> .  
> Tu gémis comme une pute pour moi, alors tu dois aimer ça, non?
> 
> You're moaning like a whore for me, so you must like this, right?  
> .  
> Ah, la petite prostituée ne me comprend pas.
> 
> Ah, the little harlot doesn't understand me.  
> .  
> amoureux
> 
> lover  
> .  
> Pensez-vous que vous avez gagné mon sperme?
> 
> Do you think you earned my cum?  
> .  
> Vous pensez que nous avons terminé?
> 
> Do you think we're done?


End file.
